1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a winding method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus including a winding section that winds a recording medium on which recording is performed by a recording section is used. For example, a recording apparatus that includes a movable tension roller which applies tension to the recorded recording medium and can correct a winding speed depending on a position of the tension roller is disclosed in JP-A-2006-151651.
In some cases, when winding the recording medium, it is possible to suppress occurrence of defects when winding the recording medium by applying tension to the recording medium and winding the recording medium.
However, when using the movable tension roller disclosed in JP-A-2006-151651, in some cases, it is difficult to apply a desired tension to the recording medium (it is difficult to maintain a state in which a desired tension is applied) by moving the tension roller. If a desired tension is not applied to the recording medium, wrinkles, winding deviation, or sagging occurs in the wound recording medium, or banding (band irregularities) and the like may occur in a recorded image. Thus, it is preferable that the tension be applied to the recording medium without using the movable tension roller, the recording medium be wound, and an occurrence of defects be suppressed by applying a desired tension to the recording medium when winding the recording medium.